


【授权翻译】朝黑爪头头开枪的后果（便是被赶去睡沙发）

by kmuu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and snark, feat. a lumpy couch, jack is grouchy because he banished gabe to the couch and ended up blueballing himself, 傻黄甜, 友情演出：沙发, 含明确成人向内容, 杰克因为他惩罚加比去睡沙发的同时把自己的性生活也搭了进去而变得超级生气
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmuu/pseuds/kmuu
Summary: “噢杰克，你究竟怎么了？总不能还在为威尼斯的事情生气吧？这都已经好几个星期了。看加布里尔每天那么努力地跟你道歉，我觉得他是真的知道错了。”“他是因为我把他赶去睡沙发才道歉的！”杰克一脸不爽地重新把注意力拉回到数据仪上，决定不去想每晚加比被隔在寝室之外时那张可怜兮兮的脸。





	【授权翻译】朝黑爪头头开枪的后果（便是被赶去睡沙发）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Consequences of Shooting a Talon Leader and Being Banished To the Lumpy Embrace of the Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320431) by [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn). 



“好的指挥官，抱歉指挥官。”詹姆斯磕巴地结束了报告，便一刻不停留地从杰克的办公室里窜了出来。杰克看着大咧咧敞开的办公室门，皱着眉头破口大骂。安娜适时出现在门前，倚着门框一脸戏谑地看着因为新兵离开时没有关门就拉着脸的指挥官。

“说真的，杰克，有必要骂人吗？”安娜嘴上说着责备的话语，却掩不住声音里有戏可看的快乐。

“他的报告一塌糊涂，还漏了一堆非常重要的信息！”杰克嘟囔着为自己暴虐的行为开脱。

“噢杰克，你究竟怎么了？总不能还在为威尼斯的事情生气吧？这都已经好几个星期了。看加布里尔每天那么努力地跟你道歉，我觉得他是真的知道错了。”

“他是因为我把他赶去睡沙发才道歉的！”杰克一脸不爽地重新把注意力拉回到数据仪上，决定不去想每晚加比被隔在寝室之外时那张可怜兮兮的脸。

 

他活该。那些无休无尽的关于暗影守望和威尼斯行动的质问，和对事件责任落实与相应惩处问题的问责，让杰克头痛不已了整整一月。而加比鲁莽的行为正是这一切的罪魁祸首。尽管杰克几乎！几乎同意了他的行动。并且他们也确实沉重地打击了黑爪的势力，但以暗影守望的曝光作为代价也未免过于沉重了。每每杰克因为太他妈想念加比而准备放他回房间的时候，都会事与愿违地有一打新的关于威尼斯行动的破烂文件被甩在他办公桌上，重新点燃他的怒火，让他重新变回那个又愤怒又压抑的暴躁指挥官。

“好吧，这至少解释了你为什么这么神神叨叨地一点就燃。”

“对，因为我压力很大。威尼斯行动差一点就给了公众一个攻击我们的理由，就差那么一点。”

“嗤，这份工作又不是今天才变得这么充满压力的，但之前你总能处理好这些压力。”安娜摆了摆手。“现在和从前的情况唯一的区别就在于，因为你决意要惩罚加布里尔，导致你的压力得不到任何的释放。好好看看他吧杰克，真是怪可怜的。”安娜指了指办公室窗外——加布里尔正眼神渴望地紧盯着杰克。但当杰克皱眉扭头看过去时，他却快速地收回了视线——这确实有点可怜了。“我觉得他知道错了。”

“这份工作可从没像这次一样给我这么大压力过。”杰克咕哝道，毅然地把加比的身影从脑海里踢了出去。他还在生他的气呢，去他的。但安娜明显没有相信他的话——她从来就不买他的账。

“杰克，接下来的内容我慢慢地讲给你听，好让你这颗累坏了的脑袋也能好好理解我说的话，”安娜握了握杰克的肩膀，和蔼可亲地说道，“为了避免你失手错杀哪个可怜的雇员，你需要休息。好好休息。”

“我才不会错杀雇员！”杰克气急败坏地回嘴，生气地拍掉安娜搭在他肩上的手。

“希望有人能告诉他们这个好消息，新人们现在可都怕死你了。连莉娜都不想来给你递今早的任务报告了呢。”安娜说着，把手中的任务报告放在了他的桌子上。

“他这件事还不算完。”

“你没必要折腾自己的同时还让身边的人也跟着一起倒霉。”她撂下这么一句便关门离开了办公室，留下杰克一个人思考人生。

 

杰克很生气。他气加比给他带来这么多麻烦，他气加比没有考虑行动的后果，他气加比让守望先锋众矢之的，他气加比逼迫他不得不惩罚他，他气加比是朝安东尼奥沾沾自喜的脸开枪的那个人。但其中最最让他生气的是，他惩罚加比的同时，把自己的性生活也被搭了进去！

上帝保佑，安娜是对的，安娜永远是对的。他现在真的迫切需要做点什么来释放他的压力。

但当你的丈夫正被你罚去睡沙发时，事情便变得困难了起来。

威尼斯行动曝光后，杰克的怒气与日俱增。他气加比的行为强迫他对他发火，由此间接剥夺了他享受其精神健康赖以生存的美妙性生活的权利。如今安娜哪壶不开提哪壶，让杰克无法再忽视没有性生活的日子快把他憋疯了的事实。

 

为了修复守望先锋受损的公众形象，杰克加班加点窝在办公室处理堆积如山的文件，可想而知，当他晚点回到家时他得有多么地不爽。

（他对自己禁欲自己到这种心理变态的地步一事依旧非常生气，但他已经几乎成功地将这怨气的缘由甩锅到了加比身上。）

 

杰克猛地摔上家门，知道加比明显可以看出他涛涛的怒火。因为a)杰克根本没有隐藏情绪的打算b)以加比对他的了解，不至于会漏看这么明显的事实。他用力地跺着脚走向他一脸愧疚地站在堆着羽绒被和枕头的沙发旁的丈夫。

“杰克我真的非常非常抱歉——”

“闭嘴。”杰克伸手抓过加比的手臂，将他拖入一个比平时包含了更多牙齿碰撞的吻里。“也别他妈再说什么你很抱歉了，我们都心知肚明你以后还会再犯的。”他低声咆哮，推搡加比让他跌坐进沙发。随即杰克便二话不说地跨上其大腿，只在换气时才稍稍放开对方的嘴。

老天，他太想念被加比触碰的感觉了。感受着加比一只手搭在他的腰上，另一只手紧握着他的后颈，时不时轻轻扯着那处的头发。加比的嘴里一股子牙膏味，但这并不妨碍杰克从中品出加比本身的味道。当对方最终摸进他的裤腰，大手掌罩住他的屁股的时候，杰克想知道先前的一个月自己是怎么离开加比活下来的。

“你还好吗Jackie？”加比试探性地询问突然从他腿上爬下来的杰克。

“不好，我还在生你的气。给我把裤子脱了！”杰克命令道，无视了加比起身服从他的命令时嘴角揶揄的弧度。

“好的指挥官，是的指挥官。”他窃笑着脱下短裤和上衣，毫不害臊的赤身裸体站在杰克面前，一副得逞的模样。

“少装得好像很听话那样。”杰克开口说道，语气比他预想中的更冲。加比俯下身来与他接吻，一声轻笑被吞没在唇舌交错间。

“我可以搭把手吗？指挥官？”加比在亲吻的间隙中问道，双手拨弄着杰克的长披风的翻领，将其从肩膀处褪下，开始解杰克的皮带。

“赶紧的！”杰克试图维持愤怒的情绪，但这朝思暮想的触碰让他身心放松，保持怒火也变得困难了起来。

“是你自己坚持每天都穿全套制服的，不能怪我。”加比回嘴，但顺从地加快了手上熟练的动作。这熟门熟路得益于无数夜晚他蹑手蹑脚地为筋疲力尽的杰克更衣，以及无数夜晚他们饥渴地互相撕扯对方的衣物。

他把杰克脱得和他一样赤条条的，双手在其赤裸的皮肤上游弋。杰克放任自己迷失在与加比接吻的美妙触感中，感受对方用牙齿吮吸拉扯他的嘴唇，唇舌黏腻地相互纠缠打转。他真的很想念他。但当下他应该保持愤怒，于是他还是撤回了身体，把加比重新推回沙发上，留对方仰头挑眉看着他。

“待好别动。”杰克下完命令便转身大步走向浴室，回来时朝加比扔了一管润滑剂。除了一只手在慵懒地撸动自己的阴茎外，加比确实安分地待着。

杰克重新跨坐回加比的大腿上，将两人的阴茎贴在一起上下撸动，在对方嘴唇在他脖颈和下巴的敏感处动作时舒爽地喘气。他听见加比打开润滑剂的盖子的声音，一阵停顿后裹满微温润滑剂的手指开始在杰克的入口处打转。加比揉按着他的入口的肌肉，直至他能把食指滑进去。被穿刺的触感引得杰克不住地小口喘气。

“天，你好紧。”加比一边动着手指在杰克身体里扩张一边喃喃道，“这段时间没试着给自己找些乐子吗，宝贝？”

“没空，这段时间我一直又生气又伤心，压力很大还超级累。”忍受着被撑开后穴的快感，杰克在喘息间也努力表现自己的不满。

“对不起cariño，现在让我来好好照顾你吧。”加比甜甜地说道，一边亲吻着杰克的下颚一边将第二根手指塞进肛口，试图说服杰克尽管对枪决安东尼奥毫无悔意，他至少还是对让杰克面对这么大的压力而感到抱歉。

“这笔账可还没算清。”杰克的头枕在加比的肩窝，身体随着加比手指的动作挺跨，话语里的情绪连他自己都说服不了。

“我知道。”加比亲了亲杰克的肩膀安抚道，两根手指张成剪刀的形状扩张，闲着的手上下抚摸着对方的背。

“我准备好了。”一会儿后杰克说道。加比扩张他的速度慢得让他焦躁，阴茎抵着对方轮廓清晰的腹肌流水不已。

“不，你没准备好。”加比轻轻地回复道，坚定地把第三根手指捅进杰克的洞里。听见杰克不耐烦地喘气，他把嘴角的笑意摁灭在杰克赤裸的皮肤上，“这么着急？”

“我们将近一个月没做了。”

“还不是因为你踢我出去睡沙发。”

“这他妈还是我的错了？”杰克生气地说道，张嘴用牙磨加比的手，在听见加比懒洋洋的道歉和感受到印在皮肤上的亲吻时，不满的情绪才稍微得到了平复。

杰克任加比再扩张了几分钟。在手指擦过他前列腺时哽咽出声，情欲与不耐烦的情绪一起高涨。

“够了！”被故意按压了敏感带，杰克不住惊喘。他拉开加比的手指，伸手去够润滑剂，转动着手腕将润滑剂涂满对方的阴茎。加比在杰克按他最喜欢的方式润滑他的阴茎时呻吟出声，感受对方的后穴吞噬自己的巨物，沉腰直到杰克的屁股撞上自己的胯部。

 

“你太他妈棒了，杰克。”加比埋在杰克的肩窝里喘息，朝杰克的屁股轻轻拍了一记，随后吐出赞美的话语，“我爱死这个扁屁股了。”

“闭嘴。”杰克不高兴地说道，感觉自己被冒犯了。尽管他并不否认这个事实——尤其当参照物是加比那个翘臀时，他的屁股可以说是平得不可思议，“你喜欢扁屁股。”

“确实喜欢。”

杰克向着对他微笑的加比翻了个白眼，晃了晃胯，将加比的没说出口的废话都化为了呻吟。

“闭嘴，专心操我。”他抛下一道命令，便开始用力地摇起了腰。

“遵命，长官。”加比答道，同时向上挺胯迎合杰克的节奏，聆听杰克被侵犯得更深时不止的惊叫。

杰克仰着头，骑着加比的阴茎上下弹动，每一次撞击都榨出一声微弱的呻吟。他一只手撑在加比的大腿上，另一只手环着对方的肩膀固定住姿势。加比的嘴压在杰克的胸膛上，唇舌在他白皙的皮肤上吮吸出一个一个的印子，牙齿配合着舌头挑弄杰克勃起的乳头。他非常明确的知道对方喜欢被怎么触碰，被触碰哪里，以怎样的力道。

加比的手牢牢地掐着杰克的腰胯，力道之大或许会在明天早上时见到清淤，想到这点杰克情不自禁的抱紧了加比，更快地摆动起腰来。一个月的不沾荤腥让杰克几乎憋出了内伤，而加比撞击他敏感点的力道又是如此醉人，杰克知道这次他不需要加比碰他前面就能射出来。

房间充斥着两人交媾的水声，汗湿的皮肤紧紧相贴，伴随着阵阵喘息。杰克感觉到加比的手放开了他的腰，开始在他臀部火热的皮肤处打转，伸出手指感受杰克肛口随着抽插的节奏收缩。这触感让杰克想起了之前加比是如何把手指和阴茎并排塞进他肛门，想起他是如何在后穴含着阴茎的同时还被拉扯肛口的肌肉。

“你真棒杰克，把我含得那么舒服。下次我要把你丢在床上，好好地扩张你，让你屁股在箍紧我阴茎的时候再吃多一个玩具。”加比柔声说道，在听见杰克克制不住的大声呻吟时戏谑地笑出声，“这么喜欢这个主意？cariño?”

“我快射了。”杰克喘息着，搞不明白为什么他又吃加比的甜言蜜语，又吃他的污言秽语。

“这么快？你还真是憋坏了。没关系，我会照顾好你的。”加比喃喃道，衔住杰克的嘴唇甜蜜地亲吻，却反过来被对方饥渴地纠缠。

“你呢？快了吗？”杰克问道，意识到他们这一场交欢并没有想象中的持久——以他们的标准来说——而他已经准备好射得到处都是了。

“当然了，毕竟我正被世界上最漂亮的男人骑着呢。”加比满嘴油腔滑调，引得杰克忍不住想要对他翻个白眼，但当加比精准戳向他的前列腺时，滚滚的快感让他忍不住把头向后甩去，“以及，你不是唯一一个想念这个的人，Jackie。”

加比的大手攥紧了杰克的腰，以迎合他阴茎律动的节奏摆弄。每一次撞击都角度完美的将杰克更进一步地推向高潮。

“准备被我插射了？Jackie？今天不需要我的手给你撸出来了？”加比喘息着，杰克断断续续的呼吸声和踉跄地臀部动作意味着他就快要射了。

“对……”

“想让我射你里面？把你塞得满满的？”加比问道。杰克大声地呻吟，更加卖力地挺腰做高潮前的最后冲刺。

“对，对……求求你了加比……”杰克呜咽着，在加比沿着他的喉咙一路啃下来时含糊地喊着加比的名字，打着转扭着屁股登向了高潮，阴茎喷出汩汩浓稠的精液，浇在两人身体中间。

“操，杰克，你他妈太棒了。”加比粗重地喘息，手臂环紧了杰克的腰肢，用力挺动了几次，便将精液悉数灌进了杰克的屁股里。

杰克瘫在加比的胸膛上大口喘气，等待着感知从云端回到地面。两人四肢纠缠着躺倒在沙发上，加比的手在杰克身体上逡巡，亲密地爱抚着他的背和头发。当他软下来的阴茎从杰克的洞里滑出时，杰克不满的哼唧了一声，加比笑着亲了亲他的头发。

 

在加比的怀抱里安睡是在容易不过的事了，哪怕是躺在他们的小破沙发上。

“醒醒，小太阳。”不知道过了多久，加比柔声地提醒道。他微笑着无视了杰克不满地咕哝，抽出了手臂。过了一会，加比带着一块温热的毛巾回来了。他用毛巾擦拭去他们腹部的精液，再如往常任何一次做爱后一样，温柔地清理了杰克的后穴。“我们回卧室去睡吧。”加比用手拨开杰克搭在前额汗湿的头发，亲了亲他的额头。

“谁说你可以回卧室。”杰克任加比把他从沙发上拉起来，但语气里还是满满的埋怨。

“你在开玩笑吧？我们刚刚打的不是复合炮？还是发超棒的复合炮！”加比愤愤不平地据理力争，却又忍不住觉得好笑。

“我没说原谅你了！只是被性冲动一时冲昏头了而已！”杰克大声嚷嚷，看着加比抑制不住的窃笑，感觉这辩白更像是吼给他自己听的。

“我怎么觉得自己被利用了……小太阳，拜托拜托，不要再留我一个人睡这个破沙发了。”

“呃啊！”杰克没头没脑地呻吟了一句，挥舞着双臂大步走向卧室，并狠狠地摔上了门。

他盯着那张仿佛在跟他作对的冰冷空虚的大床，假装自己不明白为什么此刻他更想回到那张破沙发的原因。

杰克拉开卧室的门，一时间也说不清自己究竟是胜利者还是失败者。

“你今晚最好别他妈给我打呼噜。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说道，看着加比亮着表情赶忙跟在他身后走进房间，忍不住笑了出来。

“天啊Jackie，我好想你。我真的真的很抱歉。”加比躺在床上从背后熊抱着杰克，一边亲吻他的后颈一边喁喁地说道。杰克就喜欢被亲后颈，这让他回想起他是如何靠这一双环在他腰间的手和亲吻他后颈的嘴度过那些个压力山大的日子。

“就……你为什么要那么做？别说什么‘这是必须的’这些废话。我了解情况，你也知道我也在努力给事情一个说法，而你本可以做更明智的选择的，Gabi。”

“他那时候讥讽我说，他不到一周就可以从牢里出来。然后当时我唯一能想到的就是，他们已经成功对杰哈下手了，那么他对你下手也是易如反掌。我不能让他这么做，Jackie，我不会允许他这么做。”加比将杰克搂得更紧。这些话让杰克很难继续生他的气。

“你这个傻瓜。”杰克叹息，把手搭在加比的手上。

“除此之外还有别的原因。他知道我们要来。”

“我知道。我读了你的报告。虽然我生你的气，但我还是会履行我指挥官的责任的。”

“我们之中有人背叛了我。只有我，你，安娜和我的小队知道这次任务。所以这肯定是里面的其中一个人。”加比咬牙切齿地说道。杰克摩挲着加比的小臂安抚他。他明白加比有多么钟爱杰西，多么努力地帮助源氏，以及多么依赖莫伊拉的研究。他无法忍受他最亲近的小队中有人背叛他。

“先别急着下定论，也有可能是安东尼奥黑进了我们的系统。”

“或许吧。”加比听起来并没有被说服，杰克自己也觉得这个理由站不住脚。源氏的立场还不算坚定，而他们实则对莫伊拉一无所知。

“我会看紧莫伊拉的。”杰克说道。他知道除非有百分之百的把握，否则加比是不会在报告里给他汇报这些的。杰克必须认真对待这件事。

“我会和源氏谈的，看看他究竟是哪一边的。”

“杰西呢？”

“不会是杰西。”加比言之凿凿。

“好。”杰克答复道，枕在加比的手臂上翻了个身，“还有，加比，我爱你。但如果再发生这种事，你就准备好在那破沙发上睡上三个月吧。”

“说得好像你能忍受三个月没有我的日子一样。”加比笑道，被杰克一掌掴在手臂上。

“闭嘴。”

“好的指挥官，对不起指挥官。我也爱你指挥官。”

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译的话：
> 
> 1\. 首先感谢 @In this cage 太太先投喂了我美味的粮食，让我终于有了动力来卖弄破烂英文和中文回馈社会！（此处应有bgm: one day，谁来接下一棒）
> 
> 2\. 技艺不精，极多意译，还把肉翻得好柴，lay了，望海涵。
> 
> 3\. 欢迎（温柔地）捉虫和指点！


End file.
